


Am I Still a Good Boy? [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Capwolf, Fanart, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Poor Capwolf 😂, Tony is not impressed, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Capwolf makes a mistake…...Is he still a good boy?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Am I Still a Good Boy? [!Art]

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
